Peace Breaks Out
by Parsat
Summary: From the Gallian declaration of peace to a happy marriage, the year after the Second Europan War would be the busiest and happiest year of Welkin and Alicia's lives.
1. Pomp and Circumstance

**After completing a large Valkyria Chronicles transcript, I was extremely intrigued by the universe that the game introduced. Really, VC is such a lush game and so ripe for development that I had to take it upon myself to go where SEGA did not go and has not gone. What they have developed past VCI, I've been pretty disappointed with (namely, VCII, and by the looks of it, VCIII). I have some very detailed outlines of the expanded universe I've created, and if this story seems confusing at first, consider that everything will be revealed in due time.  
**

**There are three stories in the saga_: Beginnings and Ends_ is chronologically the first story in the saga, detailing the exploits of Belgen Gunther and others in EWI; _Peace Breaks Out _tells the events of the year after the end of the Gallian conflict in EWII through the eyes of Welkin and Alicia; and _Vicissitudes_ relates the stories of the Gunther family thereafter. I plan to concurrently update the three as we move along. I'm very excited about this, since this has been the first time I've planned something of this scale. I hope I will make things interesting for you, reader.

* * *

**

**Peace Breaks Out**

**Chapter 1: Pomp and Circumstance**

**Randgriz**

**October 25, 1935**

It had been a long seven months. The Empire's assault had been beaten back, though not without great cost: Almost half of the Gallian armed forces had perished. There was no one who had not lost someone—a friend, a brother, a parent—in that conflict.

And yet, there was hope and joy as the people of Gallia streamed into Randgriz through the gap that had been formed by the Marmota's destruction. The people could sense the triumph of this day. They wanted to be the ones to tell their grandchildren, in times of peace, that they had been there on the Treaty Day.

A blue carpet led from the ruins of the gate down all the way to Randgriz Castle. In the week since the Marmota's destruction, the rubble had been cleared from the streets with the help of the Militia. At the castle, there was the platform where history would be made. A table was prepared, as well as a podium bristling with microphones.

The Royal Guard now kept the crowd funneled into two sides to make room for the carpet in between, as well as a large space in front of the platform. The crowd was curious at this, but inside they knew what it was for. There was just the anticipation left.

The clock tower rang ten times, and all of a sudden the crowd seemed to hush. As soon as they did, they heard the loud crash of cymbals and the pounding of drums from the gates of the city. The procession had arrived, headed by the Gallian Military Band. The band members marched through, playing such familiar jaunty tunes as "Song of the Militia" and "The Lance's March."

Behind them was the EWI Veterans' Association. It may have seemed strange to see this group of middle-aged and elderly men march, but no one gave complaint. They marched with the order and precision as they had seventeen years ago when the Great War had ended.

Behind them marched the elements of the Gallian Army that had not been with the main body in that ill-fated mission at Ghirlandaio. A slew of tanks wheeled through, the 4th Armored Brigade, followed by the 6th and 14th Infantry Regiments, as well as the 3rd Support Brigade.

The next regiment that went through received an unusual volume of cheers: the 15th Light Infantry Regiment, known as the "Darcsen Defenders." Their role in supporting the Army's capture of Fouzen and covering the retreat during the Battle of Naggiar had been the subject of a series in the _Gallian Chronicles_ newspaper. There were many who stayed quiet in the crowd, but many more roared in approval.

Two marching bands cameafter the procession of the Army, the Lanseal Anthem Corps and the Randgriz Guard Band. Following them were the surviving elements of the Gallian Militia, and the crowds cheered wildly for the surviving heroes of the War. Squads 6, 8, and 10 marched forth (their counterparts had been wiped out at Naggiar, at Ghirlandaio, or at the hands of the Marmota), but the best was saved for last.

A red flare shot up into the air just outside the gates, streaking over the skies of Randgriz. Welkin smiled at the gasps of the crowd, audible from the other side of the walls.

"7s, I'm proud of you! Let's show Gallia what we've got! Squad 7, move out!"

The Edelweiss, bedecked with Darcsen shawl and the porcavian insignia of the squad, led the procession, followed by the Shamrock. Welkin and Zaka were standing on their seats with the hatches open, waving to the crowd outside.

The scouts were close behind, with Alicia leading at the head of the column.

"Look at all the girls," Hermes remarked.

"Eh, whatever. I just don't like the feel of these paved roads, is all. Give me a trench any day," Musaad replied.

Ted was much more jubilant. "Look at this cheering crowd…these people love me!"

"This parade _could not_ be going any slower. C'mon, let's get a move on here!" Montley's step was very impatient, but at least he was doing better than Nancy, who always stumbled in the most unfortunate potholes through the carpet.

Behind the scouts were the shocktroopers, headed by Rosie.

"Ugh…that woman. _I_ should be leading this parade!"

Lynn sought to comfort her. "Oh, it's all right, Edy. I mean, isn't this grand?"

Salinas looked fondly ahead. "I wish I was just behind those tanks."

"Now this is the way to end an adventure!" Vyse remarked.

The supports came next, with the medic triplets, Marina, and Nadine at the head.

Knute made some chat with Homer, who was marching right next to him. "See all these people? They'll be enjoying my business once I'm out of here."

"Man, are we almost there yet? My legs are killing me," Herbert complained. Dallas gave him a bit of a disgusted look. Next to her, Claudia was tripping all over the potholes that had previously stumbled Nancy.

"All this crowd just to hear a speech and see a paper getting autographed. For shame," Cezary muttered.

Finally, bringing up the rear were the lancers led by Largo.

"I'm really enjoying the view back here!" Jan remarked, marching directly behind Largo.

While Jan may have been staring off at the view, Nils seemed to be combing the crowd, curtly nodding now and then to the people. Yoko pointed excitedly to the building that used to house her eatery. The space had not been occupied by anyone.

As Squad 7 marched down the road to Randgriz Castle, the city seemed to tremble with a roar of adulation and approval. Though it would be years before a full account of their exploits would be written, everyone already knew the glorious victories that they had rightfully deserved. But there was one luminary missing in all of this…

Fingers started to point at the skies of Randgriz, and faces turned up, eagerly scanning the great blue. It approached, and the crowd gave a renewed shout: It was Hans the porcavian, riding along in the _Isara_ biplane, flying when no winged pig had ever flown. The _Isara_ zoomed over the procession and over Castle Randgriz, disappearing off into the distance.

Squad 7 joined the rest of the Armed Forces and the bands in the area right next to the platform, and the noise of the crowd seemed to simmer down as the procession was at an end. The bands, now combined, started to play the theme of Princess Cordelia, "Scion of the Valkyrur."

This was her cue. Cordelia and her retinue proceeded down to the platform from the castle. Walking briskly next to her was the delegate from the Empire, Duke Fallschirm of the state of Fhirald, the only state that had assented to signing the official peace treaty.

Cordelia approached the podium, scanning the sea of people before her as the anthem played. These were her subjects, who had fought, lived, and died for the continued independence of Gallia. She whispered a prayer to herself that Gallia would forever be a haven for these free and independent souls.

Finally the music stopped. A profound silence reigned as the people waited for her to deliver her speech.

"Citizens of Gallia, my loyal subjects. I appear before you at the peak of joy, for I have looked into your labors by which the continued freedom of Gallia is assured. I have looked into them, and I am filled with pride, the same pride you feel for your country. I pray that the freedom of Gallia, watered by the blood and sweat and tears of its people, shall not only continue to live, but to flourish and provide an example to all free nations in the world…

"And so, my people, as you appear before me without guile, so must I also appear before you all without guile."

Cordelia grasped the royal headdress that concealed her hair and cast it to the ground. She closed her eyes for the briefest moment and enjoyed the feel of the wind through her dark hair.

"My people, let us learn to live together in love—man and woman, city-dweller and country-dweller, noble and commoner, Darcsen and non-Darcsen—without love we are nothing, and without love we should never have the unity that has held this nation together through every conceivable obstacle. On my part, I apologize for the deception of my ancestors, in which I have been complicit. Not a drop of Valkyrian blood flows in the veins of House Randgriz, but Darcsen blood. For centuries, the secret has been kept on the grounds of it being for the good of the people. But how can we, in good conscience, indefinitely keep this lie towards the people who trust us and sustain us?

"Therefore, I submit myself into the hands of you, my people, for judgment. May the sins of my fathers and I be atoned in the eyes of the Gallian people."

She stepped off the podium, and stood in the center of the platform for all to see, her head bowed. In this time, the crowd had remained deathly quiet. This was the vulnerable time; this was the gamble that she was taking. _Vox populi, vox dei_, as the saying went, and if the voice of God was that of condemnation, then all would be unraveled. But she trusted that they would choose the path of mercy.

All of a sudden, a loud shout seemed to erupt from the middle of the crowd. It radiated from the center all the way to the very edges of the crowd, but it was unanimous in its declaration:

"Long live House Randgriz! Long live Princess Cordelia! Gallia forever!"

She looked up at her people and smiled genuinely, for the first in a very long time. It was time to sign the treaty. The document had already been placed on the table. Taking the quill, she signed her name: "Cordelia gi Randgriz, Princess of Gallia."

The quill was passed to Duke Fallschrm, all while the Gallian crowd continued to chant. As he bent down and signed the document, the shout became louder and louder until it exploded to its highest height as Cordelia and the Duke shook hands. Cordelia turned to the people and bowed deeply, humbly, before turning back to Castle Randgriz.

The clock tower sounded eleven times, but not a person heard it, so loud was the celebration of the masses. In Randgriz the shouts and applause did not cease for a very long time. The people listening to the broadcast in the streets and plazas of Bruhl and Vasel exploded into cheers. All throughout Gallia, there was the unbounded expression of joy. Peace had finally broken out.


	2. Final Words

**Chapter 2: Final Words**

**Fort Amatraian**

**October 31, 1935**

A day in the life of Squad 7 began at 0730. That was the time where all 7s gathered at their designated rally point in the tank garage. There, they would stand in place and talk (except for Marina, of course) until Welkin arrived at 0745, no earlier, no later. The morning today was not different in timing, but instead of chattering idly about everything under the sun, the banter today was much more focused:

"Ah…such a bittersweet day! Our last day as a Squad, can you believe it?"

"It'll be nice to see home again."

"I'll miss you so much, you know that?"

"We need to see each other again!"

The creaking of a door meant the end of all discussion, and the flutter of clothing could be heard as all of Squad 7 saluted their captain. Like he did every day, Welkin clambered onto the Edelweiss and stand on the tread as a makeshift platform, before saluting back. After this, everyone stayed at ease and awaited The Morning Report.

TMR, as they called it, was a full morning ritual in Squad 7. Welkin would use this time to brief them for upcoming missions, discuss the day's drills, congratulate 7s by name for their merit, and more often than not, launch into a discussion praising the wonders of nature. While most other squads would be done with their morning reports in ten minutes, Welkin generally took fifteen to twenty, depending on how fulfilling his early morning walk was. About half of the Squad would doze off standing on their feet—a skill acquired over time—but the Boss was always too engrossed to notice. Perhaps they were spoiling their Boss by letting him talk on, but it was the consensus of the squad that they should continue humoring him in this way.

Welkin saluted the Squad, looking on silently at each of their faces. Of the seventy Gallians that had originally comprised his squad, there were 56 men and women before him, some of whom had replaced the casualties of his squad, and others who had filled completely new roles. His Squad had the lowest fatality percentage out of any squad in the army, but a loss was a loss. He smiled.

"I'll try to make my message today brief. As my gift to you, my message for Squad 7's last day is going to be brief. And I promise it won't include any nature talks."

At this there was a cheer and spontaneous applause. Welkin considered talking about the awesome radish moth he had seen in the army's vegetable patch that morning, but a promise was a promise.

"You know, I never thought this day would come…of course we all want peace, and we all wanted this war to be over. But I never knew that we would be so close of a family that I would come to the point where I would give it all up to stay with you guys. All of you…you are the bravest, smartest, kindest group of people I could ever hope to meet. In the end, I really didn't do anything. You were the ones that made it all possible.

"At the same time, let us not forget the others who didn't make it through. I hope they're happy being one with nature. I know they're watching over us, Isara and all the rest. And as long as they do, we should never fear anything that comes our way.

"So I release you to your different paths. For some of you, this is going to be the start of your rise to greatness and success. I wish you good luck for your aspirations, and I hope that you'll realize that there's no limits to your potential. I know that you can do anything. I saw it happen.

"But if life has you down and if things aren't going your way, or if you need help, or even if life's road just takes you there, our home in Bruhl will always be open to you. Why do I say 'our home'?"

To everyone's surprise, Welkin hopped off the Edelweiss and fell on one knee in front of Alicia. He pulled something out of his pocket: two rings.

"Because Alicia, I want it to be your home with me. Will you marry me?"

Alicia smiled. It had taken her off-guard initially, but of course he had to come with the official proposal and the rings.

"Yes. I love you, Welkin."

Amidst the Squad's applause and awws from the ladies, they performed the Gallian tradition that would seal their engagement. Taking off their right gloves, she took her ring and placed it on his right ring finger. He took his ring and placed it on her right ring finger. They were now wearing the other partners' rings and imbuing it with their own essence, the tradition went. When they were wed, they would exchange rings, and in that way give a part of themselves to the rightful owner.

Alicia looked at the rings. The one she wore now was platinum and in the image of a white-winged gull, its wings clasping her finger. The one that would be hers was in the image of a lion's paw, with a beautiful diamond in the center. He could not have chosen better. She embraced him, giving him a kiss to show her appreciation.

Welkin climbed up the Edelweiss again, so happy and excited that once he got one he felt as if he would fall off.

"Because I still have some items to clear with Captain Varrot and an appointment in Randgriz, Alicia and I will be staying here for much of the day. You are free to leave whenever you want, but all I ask is that before you do, you stop by my office so that I can give you a handshake and a proper goodbye. Clear?"

There was a loud "Yes sir!" in reply.

"This is the last time I'm saying this, but I'll say it proudly: Squad 7, move out!"

There was a final cheer, and the Squad dispersed to finish packing. Largo and Rosie stayed behind to give their best wishes.

"Well, that was pretty slick of you, Boss," Rosie said. "I'm proud of you, Alicia."

Largo agreed. "Never saw a better couple in my life! You two lovebirds, you…"

They talked for a bit longer before Rosie and Largo left as well, leaving Welkin and Alicia alone in the tank garage.

"Alicia, I can't believe it's finally here. Everything's finished, but everything's beginning again."

"Yes…but now that I have you, it's like the very first beginning."

They smiled broadly at each other once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. The Pursuit of Happiness

**Chapter 3: The Pursuit of Happiness**

**Castle Randgriz**

**October 31, 1935**

It was a study fit for a new ruler. The renovations after Cordelia's coronation had gone smoothly, and now she ruled alone, without the exploitation of a regent. That might have been well and good, but said regent had also been the Prime Minister, and a successor was needed. _One thing at a time_, she thought, as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Your highness. Lieutenant Welkin Gunther and Sergeant Alicia Gunther are here."

"Thank you, Tida. You make take leave."

Welkin and Alicia bowed and saluted the Archduchess, taking a seat as the stewardess left the room.

"No need to be so formal, Welkin, Alicia. We're friends."

"I figured it was best to act the part around your stewardess…after all, we still have to give our new Archduchess her due," Welkin replied.

"Thanks, Welkin. I've called the two of you over for a responsibility I need. Don't worry, it's good news," she qualified quickly as she saw Alicia shift in her seat.

"It'll mostly affect Welkin, but I think as the future Mrs. Gunther, you have the right to know. As you know, it is the tradition every Supplication Day in November to knight a commoner into the nobility. It is my opinion, and the opinion of many Gallians, that you, Welkin, are perhaps the fittest choice for this year's knighting. The decision rests with me and a committee of nobles from the House of Lords, and the vote was almost unanimous. All we need is your consent."

Welkin was taken aback.

"Wait…me?"

"If not you, then who else? You and your family have done excellent service for Gallia."

_I guess it makes sense that I would be nominated…a family of war heroes would look great. But me, a noble? Me, share a label with Damon and Borg? Didn't Faldio say power corrupts? And what about Alicia and our children? How can I let them turn out like that? They'll forget over time what it means to a normal Gallian. My children…_

"I don't want it."

He glanced at Alicia, and she nodded back at him. Cordelia's expression didn't change at all.

"I expected you would answer that way. I know you're scared of turning into one of them. The problem is, their presence is why I need you here. The truth is, many in the nobility support me by name but feel their power slipping. All this time they complied with reforms to give up their privileges, only to find out that Darcsen royalty had been behind it."

She took a dossier folder out of a cabinet and showed them a picture of an old man whose bombastic nature seemed to ooze out of the photograph.

"And some of them, like Count Gilbert Gassenarl here, are vocal opponents. He's running for Prime Minister, and I know that he will find enough support in the House of Lords to run on the ticket."

Welkin and Alicia were astonished at the fire that arose in Cordelia. Her bearing seemed to change before their eyes, tall and straight with the resolute air of a ruler.

"Regardless of whether he wins or not, there's going to be trouble in Gallia as long as he's here. But we can at least stem the extent of the harm he could do by making sure we have a worthier candidate."

"Your Highness…are you saying that…_I_ should run as Prime Minister?"

Cordelia smiled at his shock, admiring its completely unfeigned nature.

"I'm not that cruel, Welkin. You would never do a job like that, and you know it. The man I'm supporting for Prime Minister is someone you may know: Kasper Kakkunen."

Alicia looked at Welkin quizzically.

"Kasper? Really? I haven't seen him in a long time, not since I was a little child."

"The Kakkunen family has been in the nobility for centuries. And he still played with you normally, didn't he?"

"Well…yes. Yes, he did."

Cordelia looked at him intently, then turned to Alicia.

"Alicia, what do you think?"

Alicia opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped herself before it could come out. After a little more thought, she responded haltingly.

"Well…I don't know. Until now I never really knew what it meant to be in a family…I never knew that people could hate each other for no reason. I came in as a soldier, ready to fight, only to realize that I was born to be the ultimate soldier. I came in as an orphan who just found a family…and now I'm going to become a noblewoman?"

She grasped Welkin's hand suddenly, squeezing it tightly.

"Cordelia…we want to serve you any way we can. We've put our lives on the line for you, but for Alicia's sake and my sake, I don't think we're cut out to do this. What service could we be to you as nobles anyway?"

"Both of you raise great points. I don't think I'm capable of assuaging all your fears, and I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness. At the same time, though, there's a movement among the younger and more open-minded nobles to bring back service to their people. They become lords by name and privilege only, just living lives as normal people helping others. But the movement needs new blood and new movement to drive its momentum…and if there's anyone who can teach people about helping others, it would be the two of you. Just think about it. Welkin, you want to be a teacher and teach our youth. And Alicia, you want to be a baker and feed us with the best food. You can still live this life. You may be the first among them to live it, but we need an example, and the two of you are the best I have. Do I make myself clear?"

Welkin and Alicia looked at each other, eye to eye, both trying to read the other's inner thoughts.

"Should I?" he whispered to her.

"I can't say…I don't know, Welkin. It's your choice in the end."

"Alicia…I won't do anything that you don't want to do."

"Whatever you do…I'll go wherever you go."

Welkin thought a bit and turned to face the Archduchess.

"I'll do it. If it'll help Gallia, I'll do it."

Cordelia stood up and bowed.

"Your Highness!"

"No…thank you. It's just…I need your help more than ever now. I've already called on your service so many times now."

Welkin seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, his face brightened, and stood up and gave Cordelia a hug. Alicia could see the Archduchess' eyes widen in consternation, but Alicia knew what was up, and simply smiled back at her.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. You just looked like you needed a hug, that's all. Alicia and I will be taking leave now. We've got a late-night train to Bruhl to catch."

"You teach me so much, Welkin."

"I didn't learn the last one by myself. You can thank Alicia and Isara for that last bit."

And with that he took Alicia by the hand and left the room, gently closing the door.

Cordelia fell back in her chair in a daze, the sentiment of royalty gone. For once she thought, rather, hoped for a future of happiness. Would she ever be able to balance the pursuits of personal happiness and duty like Welkin?

Then the sense of duty came upon her again, and quickly she grabbed a piece of paper and her fountain pen. She had a sudden inspiration for this piece of memoranda: The Archduchess had a Viscountship on her mind.


	4. Don't Stop Believing

**Chapter 4: Don't Stop Believing**

**Midnight Train to Bruhl**

**November 1, 1935**

Welkin plopped down into his seat just as the train whistle blew. What a day it had been! Heartfelt goodbyes all around, a last look around the Fort, the surprise that he was to be knighted…all of that seemed to melt away with the knowledge that he was finally alone with Alicia. As she sat down right next to him he immediately held her hand.

"This is it! We're headed home," Welkin told her. She smiled and nodded at him, grasping his hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh…I'm so tired…"

"Seems pretty unlike Alicia the distance runner to tire out like that."

"Now that it's all over I'd just like to take a big nap."

Welkin brushed aside the stray hairs that were falling into her face, kissing her softly on the forehead. He could never figure out what it was about her that captivated his heart the most: Was it the faintly sweet, earthy smell of her hair? Her soft, healthy skin? The unusual way she seemed to smile at the oddest times?

Alicia broke his little reverie. "Welkin…where are we staying once we get to Bruhl?"

Welkin shifted a bit in his seat. "Well, I was hoping you could stay at my place. If you really want, I'll get you settled back at the bakery."

"Hee hee. You know, I used to be so used to sleeping next to an oven I couldn't sleep without it warming me. Even in the summer. Now that I'm used to sleeping without one I don't know what I'll do."

"Sleeping next to the ovens! Doesn't that get a little cramped?"

"It's really not that bad. For an apprentice like me it's really quite good. Some of the people in the other squads told me that they had to sleep in the stables."

Welkin was softly stroking Alicia's hand. "So…you're going back to the bakery then?"

"Oh, no. I'll stay with you. I'll go back to the bakery next spring. We already talked about that, remember?"

They had indeed. Welkin was going to go back to Randgriz University to finish his final semester. It would be best for Alicia too: She had a baking certification exam to take in the spring, and there was some catch up to do. Until then, though, they figured that they deserved some time to adjust to peacetime together.

"I hope Martha didn't leave Salix alone at home," Alicia said. "It wouldn't be good for him."

"No, Martha has more sense than that. Her husband will be there."

A bit of silence reigned. Welkin, thinking that Alicia had dozed off, was about to catch a nap himself when she spoke up.

"Welkin…do you ever get this feeling that life is going to be rolling along really quickly once we get back?"

"I guess. Life is constantly at work…working to eat, working to build itself a home, working to survive. But hey, that's what makes it interesting, right?"

"Yeah…I mean, it all seemed so simple before and during the war. We followed orders and instructions. We weren't 'war heroes.' Now we're going to be out and about doing this and that. Remember all that mail you got from all those Bruhl organizations pestering you to speak at their events?"

"I never even knew half of them existed, to be honest. But I can see why they would look for us. They want someone to lead them on to rebuild Bruhl. I mean, just think of the mill. How long might that take us to build up again?"

Welkin passed Alicia his left hand, while he embraced her with his right.

"Then again, why would I need to worry? I've got you as second-in-command."

Alicia laid her head down in his lap. "Sometimes I just wish people would leave us some room. All I want to do is be alone with you."

It was at that point that Welkin had the first germ of an idea in his head…images of a night in a cottage floated into his mind. He kept the thought in his head.

"We'll find a place. I know we will."

The train lurched a little as it neared Bruhl Station. Despite the rather late hour, the station had quite a few people waiting for their returning loved ones. As they stepped off the train, Welkin and Alicia finally felt like civilians again. A few people gazed at the two as they exited the train, recognizing them, but they were courteous. They knew better than to give unneeded attention towards their fellow Bruhlers. Martha's husband, Elder Lipponen was already there, waving to them. Standing next to him was a familiar old woman, also waving them over.

"Ms. Patisse!"

"Alicia dear! I'm so happy to see you again!" The woman embraced her former apprentice. "Look how much you've grown. I remember when you were only a girl of sixteen coming in."

"Aww…I was only gone for seven months."

"Only seven months! And from what I hear you're to be wed to General Belgen's son over here! You live quite the charmed life, Alicia dear."

Alicia blushed furiously and changed the subject as quickly as she could. "How's the bakery?"

"Well, I closed up the bakery temporarily, but the ovens haven't even stopped a day since you liberated the town. I ended up baking for the bread line…a feat in itself! If it wasn't for Elder managing to sneak flour past the blockade to us, I don't know what we would have done."

Elder nodded. "It was my duty, after all…but those days have passed. I'm glad to see you, Welkin. Martha and the little ones are at the house. You should have seen her fussing over the house, making sure it was ready!"

"Well, that's Martha for you. And little Salix?"

They were walking out the station to Elder's dogcart outside.

"He's growing just like the willow in the center of town. I've never seen a sapling grow quite that fast before."

"Alicia dear, will you be coming to the bakery?" Ms. Patisse asked as Welkin and Elder helped her into the dogcart.

"I'll be coming in the mornings…but I won't be coming back to live in the bakery until the start of next year," Alicia replied as Welkin took a seat right next to her. She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Ms. Patisse looked at Welkin with a kindly smile. "Ah, I see. Take care of her, will you, Welkin?"

"Of course, Ms. Patisse."

"Your father Belgen was quite the gentleman…I expect that you've carried that part from him!"

They dropped off Ms. Patisse first at the bakery where her home was, to Welkin and Alicia's relief.

"I forgot to tell you that about Ms. Patisse…she's the nicest woman to work and learn from, but you know how those old ladies can be sometimes."

"It's all right. I know. Ms. Patisse is my grandaunt."

Alicia looked at him. Welkin could feel the surprise, even if he couldn't see it all so clearly in the dark.

"She was my grandfather's sister when she was Miss Diane Alkins. From my mother's side, you know…I guess that's why we knew each other but not that well. My dad loved her bread but only went in person when he absolutely had to, of course."

"Every cloud has its silver lining, I guess." Alicia laughed softly. "And you should tell me these things more often!"

The ride to the Gunther house outside of town took place in relative silence, as Welkin and Alicia held hands and looked at the waxing moon above. Martha was waiting outside the door for them. They walked quietly through the house to Welkin's room. It was a relatively spacious room, with a desk and bookcases full of nature books and journals, of course.

"Ahh…it feels so good to be at home again. My own bed here…although I can't remember ever seeing it this clean."

Alicia sat down on the bed. It was big enough for the two of them to comfortably sleep in, and comfier than she had ever slept in.

"If you'd like to take a bath, the bathroom is just a right and then a left. I can help you unpack."

"You go first, dear. I'll take care of it."

"Okay. If you've got a lot of stuff to keep and my cabinet isn't big enough, you can keep it in Isara's old room next door."

He kissed her, and taking a towel and some night clothes went to take a bath. Alicia set to unpacking, first taking care of her husband's clothes. The cabinet was a bit lacking in space…and she wanted to see Isara's room as well.

It was a room quite similar to Welkin's, except perhaps a bit smaller. She thought that it might have been a guest bedroom when it was first constructed. A large blackboard covered up the half of one wall. Although it was blank, all of Isara's writing long erased, she could see that the only chalk pieces there were worn down to little nubs. Above her bed hung a large Darcsen banner with the symbols of her clan.

To think that in the peace of the past Isara had been here was something truly overwhelming. Although the house was large and had not regained that "lived-in" feel yet, there was something warm and beautiful about it that made her think: _Perhaps I really can call this home_.

Welkin walked into the room with a sigh.

"Times change so quickly. One night I'm wishing Isara a good night here, then all of a sudden this room is empty. I just hope that one day this room is going to be a place of rest for someone again."

"I hope so too," Alicia replied quietly.

She took a quick, hot bath, enjoying the feel of living cleanly again. She walked into Welkin's bedroom in a long nightgown, getting into the covers next to him.

"I could get used to this."

"What?"

"A comfy bed like this. Even if I don't have an oven next to me."

Welkin got the hint, coming close to her and embracing her under the covers. She felt so soft in his arms, so soft that he never wanted to let go. He could feel her body quivering ever so slightly under his touch and feel the slow, steady rhythm of her breathing.

"I love you, Alicia."

Alicia shifted a bit to make herself a little more snug in Welkin's arms.

"I love you, Welkin."

Their bodies touched, but there was not the stir to possess or to give alike. There was only the exchange of warmth and the feeling of a long day's work drifting into dreams. There would come the night to know in every way, but for the moment there was only the desire to keep on loving, keep on believing.

* * *

**In a way, this story is a rebellion against the grand epics of war and conflict that manifest themselves on this section. Not that they are not brilliant, enjoyable to read, or intriguing, but sometimes, we just have to remember: The good fight is to fight for the preservation of peace. That is the true triumph of Welkin and Alicia's story. Not to mention that this section is rather lacking in the romance department, which is a bit alien to me, seeing that my roots are from a romance-heavy category.  
**


	5. The Orphanage

**Chapter 5: The Orphanage**

**Bruhl**

**November 5, 1935**

If there was something Welkin and Alicia missed the most, it was being able to walk out in the plaza and not be recognized. A war hero and a Valkyrur, two of Bruhl's greatest individuals…who could forget them? Certainly, there were many people who let them be, in true countryside Gallian fashion, but there were also quite a few people who followed the two around.

"It's just human nature," Welkin said. "Some people are just attracted to celebrity."

"I guess," Alicia replied. "That still doesn't make me any more comfortable with it."

Alicia was busy kneading some dough as Welkin sat at the kitchen table, reading a few textbooks. He had some catch up to do before heading back to college. Secretly Alicia watched him…he simply looked so cute and comical while he was absorbed in his work. He would twirl his pencil in his fingers, scrunch his nose at random intervals, and move into a multitude of thinking poses. Although she knew from watching him strategize before battle that he was completely focused on work, he never quite lost that air of curious excitement about him.

"Mind if I listen to the morning radio news, dear?"

"Go ahead, darling."

He got up and turned the knobs methodically, easing it into the right frequency.

"Hello, and thank you for listening to the morning news with Radio GBS! I may be doing my first broadcast as Irene Koller, but I assure you I've got the news all squared away just as I always have! Our top story today comes straight from Castle Randgriz itself, with the announcement of the new Supplication Day knighting. Here's her majesty issuing the statement at her press conference."

The strong strains of Cordelia's voice drifted from the box now, a tone of voice that always continued to surprise Welkin and Alicia. Less than half a year ago she had been a very timid, shy girl, and now she was a bold queen.

"I am pleased to announce that Lieutenant Welkin Gunther will be knighted this Supplication Day in recognition for the meritorious actions of him and his family in the two Europan Wars. Because his family has shown exceptional steadfastness and passion to the service of the counry, Lieutenant Gunther is to become not a baron, but a viscount of Bruhl. This order was passed unanimously by the Bruhl City Council as well as a near unanimous vote by the Knighting Committee. May Gallia turn to Welkin Gunther as an inspiration, just as I do still."

Welkin had expected the news of his appointment to come in sooner or later, but he was not prepared for the sudden promotion. With a quick motion he turned it off, huffing a bit in frustration. Alicia silently kneaded away, brow furrowed.

"This isn't what I wanted."

"I know how it feels," replied Alicia quietly. "But Welkin…you'd make a good one. I believe in you."

"I know you do…but I still don't feel that I deserved it."

He walked over behind Alicia and hugged her, arms wrapped around her waist. He could smell the scent of dough and the sweetness of her hair, and he sighed. At least she was here.

"Oh!"

Welkin drew back. "You okay?"

"I just had an idea that might cheer you up. What say I take you to visit the orphanage after I finish baking?"

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea! You know me best, Alicia."

* * *

The day was typical for a Gallian fall: Very mild but bright, with perhaps a cloud or two floating aimlessly about. A perfect day to take a relaxing walk out to town. Welkin hefted a basket piled with bread, while Alicia held a smaller one laden with cookies.

"Say, I never asked you what it was like growing up in the orphanage."

Since the defense of the refugee camp Welkin had grown very curious about Alicia's past. He had realized that he had talked at great length about his own childhood in his conversations…talking about Is and his father and Martha…but he had never heard much about her own childhood.

"I guess it was as normal as you could make it for an orphan. My father died in the First Great War. I guess my mom didn't take it so well, because she passed away after she had me. So I've lived there all my life. I was hard to handle back then when I was a kid. I kept climbing over the wall to run around outside on the hills and pick lion's paw. But that changed when I was twelve."

"Why, what happened?"

"An anonymous benefactor sponsored me to go to Gendarmie Military Academy for Talented Youth."

"Whoa! Really? So that's how…"

She nodded. "That's how I was able to start off as a sergeant under you. That's how I was a Captain in the Town Watch."

"Did you like it there?"

"Well, I guess I learned a lot. I had friends, but it wasn't like Squad 7 or anything. It felt more like a lot of acquaintances more than anything. Most of them just wanted to compete with each other to go to Lanseal or Randgriz Academy."

"But you didn't go?"

"Well, just before I graduated from Gendarmie, my benefactor died. I guess he figured he had more time, because his will hadn't been revised since his wartime years. So since there was no provision for me in his will, I ended up coming back after Gendarmie. But it was fine, because I became apprenticed pretty quickly. After that it was just baking, Town Watching, and caretaking at the orphanage for me. I was happy to be back in Bruhl again."

They were walking on the cobblestoned path near the heart of the town now, weaving past all the postwar construction and repairs. Alicia neatly skipped over the little potholes, helping Welkin avoid them, who had his vision obscured slightly by the mountain of bread he was carrying. It was a strange and warming sight for the Bruhlers standing about, watching their travails.

The orphanage was a cozy two-story building about a block from the main gate and a couple of blocks from Mill Plaza. A wooden sign hung suspended over the door: BRUHL ORPHANAGE, it read. They were about to go in when Alicia's attention was suddenly diverted to something else.

"Carice! Carice Asheby! Come back here!"

She was hollering at a girl across the street, who saw Alicia and immediately ran over to her with an embrace.

"Alicia! You're back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…and speaking of which, Ms. Agius will be missing you too. Don't you know that every time you sneak out she gets worried sick?"

The girl crossed her shoulders and pouted exaggeratedly. "Fine, I'll come back."

She turned to the bread-bearing Welkin.

"Hey! You're that soldier guy who saved our lives!"

Alicia turned to Welkin with a quizzical look.

"When was this?"

"It was while you were unconscious at Naggiar. We had a field mission to protect the Bruhl refugee camp, and I stumbled into Carice here."

Before Alicia could give a reply a rather portly woman slammed the door open.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here, Carice! You had me worried sick! And Alicia! Did she catch you here?"

"Yes. Sorry, Ms. Agius."

"Hurry along inside now. Oh, Alicia, how nice of you to stop by with some food!"

"It's nice to see you, Ms. Agius. I'm glad to see Carice is still up to her old charades again."

"Ah, you won't believe how bold she is," Ms. Agius said as they stepped inside. "She's just as bad as you were. So smart and healthy, but yet so mischievous."

They walked past several rooms with orphans at play and work and study to the kitchen, where Welkin finally set down his pile of bread.

"Well, that was quite the trek," he said, stretching his arms.

"Oh, don't be such a pushover, Welkin," Alicia said. "Remember me carrying bread for you all the way from the bakery to your house?"

Ms. Agius looked at Welkin suddenly. "Well, mercy me! The general's son! I'm sorry, I should mind my manners. My name is Tabitha Agius, caretaker at Bruhl Orphanage."

Welkin shook her hand. "It's good to meet you, Ms. Agius." He guessed that she preferred to be called by her caretaking name. She smiled warmly.

"I suppose the two of you were in the same squad?"

Alicia and Welkin looked at each other for a quick moment before Alicia gave a reply. "We were. But now we're not soldiers anymore. We're engaged."

The caretaker looked down at their hands. Their rings glittered under the soft light of the orphanage.

"Alicia!" She whispered in amazement as she embraced her. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! How long have the two of you been engaged?"

"Just a couple of days ago, actually."

"You know what, the two of you need an engagement gift. Hmm…what to give…"

Alicia and Welkin tried to dissuade her. "Oh no, Ms. Agius! Please don't!"

"Aha! I know! Something that the both of you will appreciate."

She withdrew suddenly to an office in the back of the room, much to Alicia and Welkin's consternation. They certainly hadn't come here to seek anything in return. Ms. Agius soon returned with an old yellowed envelope in her hand.

"I know I certainly can't offer you anything of real material, but I've always meant to give this to you, Alicia, as you became of age. It's about time you knew. And you, Welkin, I think you ought to know something about this as well. My guess is that it's been a secret from you as well."

Her eyes were gleaming very mysteriously. Welkin took the envelope from her and noted with a shock the handwriting on the envelope. It was _his father's_.

"What?"

Ms. Agius smiled. "Why don't the two of you read it on the way home? You may appreciate it more with some privacy."

Hint taken. The two took their leave after bidding Ms. Agius and Carice goodbye, just as children started to crowd around the bread and cookies that they had brought. As soon as they were outside Welkin gingerly opened the letter.

"What were you so surprised about, Welkin?"

"The handwriting on this envelope. It's my father's."

"Are you sure? How would Ms. Agius have a letter from your father?"

"I'm sure. This letter is his stationery, and it's his writing."

Alicia nodded. "Read it to me, then."

* * *

_March 31, 1928_

_To the caretaker of Bruhl Orphanage,_

_It has come to my attention that an Alicia Melchiott, the daughter of one of my old war comrades, is currently residing in Bruhl Orphanage. While I regret that I do not have a way to provide her a home, I do wish to contribute in some way to the memory of my old friend. Therefore, I am pledging to sponsor Alicia Melchiott to have an education in Gendarmie Academy in Fabrique, as I understand that she is about the age to enter such a school. However, I wish to remain an anonymous benefactor, as I do not wish to have additional publicity._

_Enclosed is a cheque to the total of 75 DCT to cover the costs of the placement test and transportation there. I trust that she will do well if she is as bright as her parents were._

_Cordially,_

_Belgen Gunther

* * *

_

They stood outside the gate to the front yard, silently lost in thought.

"So…all these years…it was your father."

"He didn't even seek to give me a military education. He told me it wasn't right for me."

"I…I don't even know what to think. Your father knew my parents?"

"He talked to me sometimes of the people he met during the war, but he almost never told me their names. I guess either way every time he talked of the war he was bringing back painful memories of my mother."

Welkin turned to Alicia, holding her shoulders.

"Alicia…my father didn't have someone to bring him over the loss and the pain. He was happy when he was with me and Is, but I always had the feeling that there was something heavy in his heart. What he did…I think it was his way of coping."

Alicia had tears in her eyes. "Welkin…I owe so much to you and your family. I don't know how I could repay—"

Welkin held her close in a tight embrace. "No, you already have. I could have followed my dad's path when I lost Is. But I have you. You kept me going. You still keep me going, Alicia."

She buried her face into his shoulder. "Welkin, I love you…I don't know how lost I would be without you. I need you."

"I do too," he said as he stroked her hair softly. "Stay with me."

They stood there for a very long time as a breeze started to pick up around them, rustling the grass with a gentle whoosh. It felt cold, but it was comforting at the same time. As Welkin pressed his lips to Alicia's forehead, they listened…there was the slightest voice in that wind. It was the voice of a father, the voice of someone who could grow a beautiful future out of the remnants of the past.

The voice of peace.


	6. Townhouse Meeting

**Chapter 6: Townhouse Meeting**

**Bruhl Town House**

**November 9, 1935**

"Order! Order! This townhouse meeting session will commence now! Pearson, please read the minutes from last session."

"Thank you, Mayor Hummel. Our last meeting started 1900 on November 2, 2010. We discussed plans for the restoration of the mill with the money we will be receiving from the state for such a project, a total of 2 million ducats. Members of nearby towns Lille, Venlo, and Baden declared their support for the project, promising additional men and resources for the restoration of the mill. Thankgivings were given. The meeting concluded at exactly 2048."

"Thank you, Pearson," Hummel said, adjusting his thick glasses. A resident of Bruhl for all 57 years of his life, this was his fifth term as Mayor of Bruhl. "Now, today we have a very important announcement to make. Randgriz has informed us that Bruhl is to become a noble domain, specifically a viscountship."

A hubbub broke out among the crowd. Certainly in the distant past, Bruhl and several of the surrounding towns had been a vast earldom, but that was back in a much more feudal era. Nobles could own land, but even the oldest and most established among them could not own a whole town. The topic generated much discussion, but none of it was riotous or angry, merely speculative, because no one had any doubt who would be receiving such a title.

"Order!" shouted Hummel, banging his gavel. "Now, I'm sure we all know who this person is. There is only one person in this town who could deserve such a title! That man is Welkin Gunther."

Welkin was casually sitting in the back with arm around Alicia. All eyes turned to look at them…normally it would be uncomfortable for the two of them, but they were quite used to it by now.

"Welkin! Would you mind coming here to explain all this? I myself would like to know where you plan to take this!"

Hummel laid his gavel down at the podium and hopped off the stool, letting Welkin come to take his place. Welkin was not shy about speaking in public; he spoke as if he was speaking to his old Squad 7.

"So…Archduchess Cordelia called me into her office and asked me if I wanted to be knighted, and I told her I didn't. I'm just a regular countryside fellow and aspiring teacher. What would I need with a noble title? After all, you all know me. I'd just like to settle down with the girl I love and enjoy life here! But I guess it's the Gunther "curse." The curse you all know, of course, is that Gunthers don't live past fifty. But this other one is that we're always thrust into situations where things just start to depend on us."

It seemed like a boastful statement, but Welkin's tone was so gentle and conversational that his audience was more curious than anything.

"You guys all know my dad. Losing my mom broke his heart, but he still had to continue fighting, even taking up command of the army after General Kankkunen resigned. My sister, Isara, although she was a Darcsen and the youngest tank driver in the militia, didn't let anything stop her. Before every big battle she would have something new for the Edelweiss. My fiancée isn't a Gunther yet, but you know how others tried to use her for her power. It's nothing new for us. So what's the deal with this appointment as a viscount?"

Although the question was rhetorical, the tension of it seemed to hang in the air.

"Although we've won this war, there is a lot of conflict just waiting to happen, not only from the outside, but from the inside. A lot of change is happening…it's a natural thing, but a lot of people are afraid. And in the middle of this, Her Highness thinks that I am the right person to help alleviate these fears and conflicts. To be honest, I don't think I am. But she wants me there, and I trust her, so I took it.

"And as for the title? It doesn't mean anything to me. I know no noble has done it yet, but I want to live life as a normal Bruhler, even with this title. I don't want to move up in the ranks or deal with their petty affairs. I won't change up Bruhl into anything that Mayor Hummel doesn't plan to do, unless he decides to weed out _all_ the Gallian Red Thistles, because those guys are actually pretty interesting."

A chuckle arose from the crowd. Hummel was known for his zealous guardianship of Bruhl's grassy slopes from weeds.

"I will do all I can to help Bruhl rebuild. But in the end? I'm just a normal guy who guards what he loves and will go at any length to do it. I did it all this time in the war. And I'm prepared to do it again, because I love Bruhl, I love Gallia, and I love Alicia. I'm not forced to live any life that isn't my own, and I won't start now. That's it."

Welkin stepped down and walked back to his seat. There was silence for a moment, and then there was applause. It was a standing ovation. Welkin smiled at the crowd and got up to leave. He had done his duty; and there was nothing else for him here. Besides, there was a meteor shower in fifteen minutes, and with the clear night and bracing cool wind, he knew that Alicia would love it.


End file.
